


Lux libertas

by nesrin



Series: Fiat lux [3]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hellhounds, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Feels, Lucifer Morningstar is Nick Scratch's dad, Lucifer and Zelda verbally sparring, Lucifer tries to be a good dad, Parenthood, Protective Lucifer, because i am incapable of torturing characters too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesrin/pseuds/nesrin
Summary: “Nicholas, do you think the detective would be amenable to a trip to Europe? Or do you think she would prefer Hawaii?” Lucifer asked.“Are you looking at some stupid article about romantic vacations?” Nick asked, sure that it was exactly what he would find if he took the phone.“Of course not,” Lucifer said, quickly locking his phone and sliding it in his pocket. Nick stifled a laugh. Lucifer was clearly embarrassed. His hands were twitching, and he wasn’t meeting Nick’s eyes.Or: Nick and Lucifer head back to Greendale to take care of various issues.





	Lux libertas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not totally happy with this one, but I felt like it was important for Lucifer to head to Greendale for a bit. There is a bit of angst, but of course they get over it because I hate sad endings.

Nick wasn’t sure how they ended up on a private jet, but one thing he’d learned over the years was not to question his father. Not when Lucifer whisked him off to some adventure or when he had something ridiculously extravagant for him. He suspected that this was a little bit of both. After all, Nick could teleport, and Lucifer could fly now. It might have been an interesting race. Instead, they were both sitting in the cabin of a some lavish Gulfstream while Lucifer flicked through his phone. This was not how Nick was expecting to return to Greendale. 

“Nicholas, do you think the detective would be amenable to a trip to Europe? Or do you think she would prefer Hawaii?” Lucifer asked.

“Are you looking at some stupid article about romantic vacations?” Nick asked, sure that it was exactly what he would find if he took the phone.

“Of course not,” Lucifer said, quickly locking his phone and sliding it in his pocket. Nick stifled a laugh. Lucifer was clearly embarrassed. His hands were twitching, and he wasn’t meeting Nick’s eyes. 

“Dad, I think Chloe is more the type to enjoy something close to home than some big whirlwind trip. Especially since it’s during the school year, so Trixie can’t really leave. She would probably just enjoy something with the three of you,” Nick said. Lucifer seemed to contemplate the idea. Maybe Nicholas did understand humans better than he did.

“Taking the spawn with us is really the secret?” Lucifer asked, “But then how-”

“I don’t need to hear the end of that,” Nick interrupted. “It’s not really a secret. Think about when she seemed to enjoy herself the most. It was the three of you, right? Trixie told me something about playing board games.”

“The little snitch.”

“Anyway, that’s what Chloe really enjoys. Just some quiet alone time,” Nick finished, ignoring the interruption. “I assume this means you finally decided to admit what you feel for her?”

“My love life is hardly the most interesting. When are you going to introduce me to Edward’s daughter?” Lucifer asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I think we have bigger problems, Dad. Like who conjured the demon or Father Blackwood or the whole cannibalism thing.”

“See, you are trying to deflect. You don’t want to talk about your feelings, so you are bringing up things that are all excuses,” Lucifer said with his  _ I do actually listen to Linda sometimes _ face. It was incredibly smug.

“I’ve kind of lived my life so far by deflecting things, so I think I’ll keep it up.” Nick kicked his feet up onto the couch and grabbed a book. He didn’t care what book it was, as long as it hid him from Lucifer’s stare. Lucifer surely wouldn’t use his powers on him, but he didn’t need to half the time. People just told him things, and Nick knew he would fold with one glance. Lucifer regarded him for a moment before pulling out his phone. He looked every bit the playboy nightclub owner persona that he clung to, but the world hardly needed to know that he was researching how to parent a teenage witch. The results were largely inapplicable and often downright ridiculous. He had to roll his eyes at the emphasis on rules. His father would be proud.

“Nicholas, never follow advice from the internet,” Lucifer said. The comment was almost enough to break Nick and make him put down the book, but he held strong.

“Why is that?” Nick asked, pretending to be disinterested and turning the page. 

“Everything on this infernal internet is horrible. Well, not everything.” Lucifer was about to elaborate on exactly what wasn’t horrible when Nick snapped the book closed.

“I think we need a plan, Dad. I know you tend to go into situations...quickly. Maybe we should think it through this time,” he said. Lucifer was going to contradict the accusation, but he doesn’t lie. He gave his son a nod.

“I assume you have a plan. I remember your plans, when you were younger. Do you remember when you decided there should be cake as dessert at every meal, so you said I should decree it?” Lucifer chuckled at the memory. “In fact, I think the Detective’s spawn resembles you. You were much less focused on extortion, though.”

“You know you can call her Trixie, right? It won’t take away your reputation as the Devil,” Nick said with a smirk. “Just like you can call me Nick.”

“Calling you Nick means acknowledging the reason you chose the name,” Lucifer admitted, clearing his throat. “And Trixie is a hooker’s name. Not appropriate for a child at all.”

“Wait, what do you mean acknowledging why I chose it?” Nick asked, thoughts diverted from his plan. Lucifer stood up, pouring himself a drink. He planned on avoiding this conversation for, oh, the next century at least. Lucifer decided that if he could pester his son about deflection, he should probably not avoid this. He sat in the seat that was facing the couch.

“Son, you told me why you wanted to call yourself, well, you know. It’s not that I didn’t listen. Rather, I chose to ignore it. You named yourself after me. I couldn’t imagine ever doing that. I did the exact opposite. My name was his role for me, and I changed it to the only thing I was proud of. I changed my name because of my anger at him. Of course my son would do the same,” Lucifer explained. Nick sat up, facing him, and laughed.

“I don’t know how you can be so old and so utterly stupid at the same time,” Nick said. He tossed a pillow as Lucifer stared in shock. “You said my reason in your rambling, but you still can’t see it.”

“Nicholas, I really don’t understand.”

“I was, am, proud of you. I wanted to show that, even if it’s just with my name. I wanted to see you more, and it felt like if I took your name, then I would be a little closer. I would have thought you’d understand that by now,” Nick explained. “Not to mention the name Anwar Morningstar sticks out in a small town in New York, even within the Church of Night.”

Lucifer let out a single, hollow laugh before it turned into a full-blown fit. Nick wondered if he broke his father. Lucifer was still laughing, having downed his drink. He finally spoke, “You actually...I still can’t believe I am so lucky.”

“Dad, what are you talking about? What do you mean lucky?”

“You, Nick. You. And I can certainly call you that from now on if it’s your preference. I am so incredibly lucky to have a son, to have you as my son. I have no idea why you tolerate me. Father knows I didn’t have the best role model. I felt lucky that I got you to Greendale alive as an infant,” Lucifer admitted. Nick knew how much it took for his father to tell him that. His oblivious father, who couldn’t see what was in front of his face.

“I thought trying to walk down to Hell would have sent the message, Dad, but I’ve always thought of you as the Sun. Well, until I knew that you were so much better than just a single star,” Nick said, staring firmly at his new ring. Lucifer moved to sit next to him, putting an arm around him. “Now, about that plan.”

They spent the better part of the flight discussing the options for how to handle the multiple issues in Greendale. Nick proposed that Father Blackwood would likely know who is trying to influence Sabrina, and thus be responsible for the demon, so it made sense to start with him. Plus, Lucifer could easily end the Feast of Feasts and other questionable activities at the same time. Visiting the Spellmans to clean up the mess, well, that would be an adventure. Somehow, Nick knew that introducing Sabrina to his father would be a nightmare. 

“Enough business talk. Of course the demons will get their due, once I find out who it is. Now about the Spellmans.”

* * *

 

Blackwood had been abysmally unhelpful, only referring to his co-conspirator as “Madam Satan” and insisting “The Dark Lord” commanded them. Lucifer had a few ideas about who Madam Satan was, but he didn't want to voice them yet. Nick drove them to the house that Blackwood finally told them about. Lucifer had locked him in his office, promising to return and settle things. In the meantime, he was to draft declarations banning the Feast of Feasts and cannibalism in general. Nick was grinning after watching his father cow the man who unsettled him for most of his childhood. 

The house was fairly unassuming, but Nick had an uneasy feeling when they stepped out. Lucifer went first, fighting the urge to tell Nick to stay in the car. He was invulnerable here, but Nick wasn't. Ignoring every bit of protocol he had learned from Chloe, Lucifer burst through the door unannounced. The woman inside wasn't visually recognizable, but he knew the scent anywhere. 

“Lilith,” he said. 

“My Lord!” she said, throwing herself down on her knees. 

“Am I still your lord? Or do you serve another now?” Lucifer spat. Of course it was her. He’d been gone too long to recognize it, but Lilith was always on the edge. 

“Whatever do you mean, sire?” she whimpered. 

“Drop the act. You know how much I hate liars.” Nick had a basic overview of demons from asking Lucifer, but he didn't know much about Lilith. In fact, the only thing he could recall was that she's Maze’s mother. “Why did you do it?”

“What, sire?” she asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Why did I take every scrap of power you left here and use it to my advantage? Why did I conjure a demon to convince them of their goat-headed deity and bend them to my will? Why did I make sure your son, of course I recognized him, failed his first resurrection? Oh, Lucifer, it was only too easy.”

“You interfered in the resurrection?” Nick asked, moving forward until Lucifer caught his arm. 

“Dear, sweet boy. You are so much like him. It's pitiful. Did you tell your father what you did for the half-witch? How you've risked your place at that school, your life, your reputation for her? For a half-mortal no less!” Lilith said, standing up. 

“Is my son part of your scheme?” Lucifer said, eyes so dark they were almost black. He was holding back the Hellfire flashes, but mostly because they wouldn't do much to Lilith. 

“Oh, no he was a happy accident. Falling for her, so typical. Just like you and your blonde cop. Like father, like son. No, I needed Sabrina to claim her place to overthrow the current Church and rebuild it. You won't miss one silly little group, would you?”

“You’re using the child to create your own cult?” Lucifer asked quietly. She didn't seem to notice the anger bubbling in his voice. 

“Do keep up,” Lilith said with a laugh. “I corrupt her, feed her false information, get her to claim her power. Soon she will be ready to take over for her father, and I can get rid of that simpering oaf Blackwood. She is lacking in education, but her power. Ooh.”

Lucifer leapt across the room and held her up by her throat. Nick noticed a snap was all it took for Gwyllgi and Garmr to appear, flanking his father. 

“My dear Lilith. If you think for a second I’ll let you manipulate these humans into forming your new army, you must have been alone too long. I. Will. Not. Allow. It,” he said, squeezing harder. 

“You've been gone so long. You don't know what you've missed. Even Mazikeen lost her spot,” Lilith rasped. Lucifer let out a dangerous laugh. 

“Is this because of Mazikeen? Because she pledged herself to me?” he asked, dropping her. The hellhounds surged forward, bracing themselves on either side to keep her from moving. 

“You chose the defective one as your protector, your closest confidant, your lover. Once you had her, you never looked my way again, no matter how many demons I made you,” Lilith said, clutching her neck. “You’re losing your touch. The plan is already in motion.”

Lucifer crouched down so that he was staring into her face. With one question, he had her spilling everything she had done since she escaped to Earth. She told him every move she'd made, how she drew Sabrina away from her friends and family. The mortals who were of no consequence, like the one whose body she inhabited. How it was all to prove she could rule on Earth better than he ever had and create her own army. 

“Oh, my dear Lilith. So weak. And such an insignificant plan, in the scheme of it all. Guess what? The Spellman girl is going to find out everything you've done. The Church? It will never be yours. Mazikeen is happy, and she will stay that way. And you? You are headed to The Pit,” he said, standing up. 

“My Lord, it was for you! You know I am your most devoted-”

“Lilith, no more lies,” Lucifer said, eyes blazing. “You toyed with innocent lives. Took a girl's free will. Not to mention, you endangered my son. Remember that you did this to yourself.”

With a wave of his hand, both of the dogs were on her and disappearing down. Lucifer straightened his suit before turning around. Nick was looking at the place where Lilith had been in shock. 

“She was the one who made everything happen? And she's Maze’s mother?” Nick asked. 

“As you saw, Mazikeen and her mother have, well, a similar relationship to me and my father. It was one of the first things we bonded over. It appears we need to visit the Spellmans and deliver some news. Given that admission, Sabrina's signature is conclusively invalid in the Book.”

Nick nodded, following Lucifer back to the car. It was the first time he’d ever seen that side of his father, the punisher. He had almost glowed with something. Nick assumed it was his grace leaking through, which he hadn't seen since he was young and Lucifer let him play with his wings. This side, though, he wanted to shudder. Samael certainly fit, as much as his father resented the name now. The Venom of God, indeed. Nick wasn't sure what to say, and Lucifer was watching him carefully. Nick didn't know how to tell Lucifer how unbelievably impressed he was. 

“So, what's the Pit?” Nick asked. His curiosity would always win out. 

“It is the deepest part of Hell. It’s...where I Fell to. An angel hurtling from Heaven makes quite the impact. I added…protections around it to turn it into our most secure prison in case the need arose,” Lucifer explained, trying to make its creation sound light. 

“Dad, I’m sorry,” Nick said, glancing away from the road to meet his father's eyes. 

“Nick, what do you have to be sorry for?”

“Not me, but your Fall. You never talk about it, and I finally understand why. Your brothers, your father, doing that to you. I can't imagine it,” Nick said. “And since I doubt you will ever get an apology from them, I had to say it.”

“I’m loathe to find positives, but I wouldn't have you if I was still in the Silver City, so that pain can stay in the past,” Lucifer said. He didn't lie, and he intended for it to be soothing for his son mostly. The more he examined his own statement, though, the truer it rang. Nicholas had lit up his life, and he didn't resent things as much. It all gave him this wonderful child, so he wouldn't regret things anymore. 

“Well, this is the Spellman’s,” Nick said, parking the car. Lucifer certainly appreciated the aesthetics of the house, but it was a tad over the top, even for him. 

“How did you know where the house is? I know Astra didn't bring you over for playdates,” Lucifer said, looking at his son. 

“I may have astral projected once. Into Sabrina's room.” Nick was focused on the steering wheel. 

“Oh, Nicholas. You are much better than that. You know it's only fun if-”

“It wasn't like that! It was part of the whole failed resurrection. The witch we used was dying, and we needed help. I was trying to get Sabrina to answer some questions.”

“Right. Well, Edward always said his sisters were interesting. Time to find out how so,” Lucifer said. 

Ambrose answered the door in a half-opened robe. Nick realized he probably should have predicted the full-body scan Lucifer gave the warlock. Had he really thought talking to Sabrina would be the worst part? Ambrose was grinning, leaning in the door jam. 

“And who might you be?” he asked with a grin. 

“Lu-”

“This is my dad,” Nick said quickly. “We need to talk to Sabrina. And your aunts.”

“Think asking for her hand is the right move, Nicholas?” Ambrose asked. 

“What? No!” Nick protested. This was the worst idea. “It’s about her…well, everything.”

Ambrose led them inside, showing them the sitting room before leaving to collect everyone. 

“I like him,” Lucifer said, grinning. 

“Yes, I got that from the flirting. Can you tone it down a little? It's going to be bad enough when we tell them who you are,” Nick said. 

“That's actually a wonderful question. Who are you?” Zelda asked, striding into the room. Hilda, Sabrina, and Ambrose followed. Well, they might as well get this over with. 

“Hello, I’m Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer said, extending his hand. Everything froze, then Zelda laughed. 

“Very funny. If the Dark Lord were here, we would know,” she said. Lucifer decided the time for subtlety was over.  He flashed his Devil face, slightly satisfied with the screams. It felt good to be able to do that again. 

“Was that necessary?” Nick said with a groan. Zelda looked like she was about to faint, and Hilda wasn't far behind. Sabrina was staring at Nick instead, and Ambrose was still ogling Lucifer. 

“Well, son, it speeds things up,” Lucifer said. 

“Wait, Son? So he’s…your father?” Ambrose asked. Nick nodded. 

“You never said anything, Nick. All this time,” Sabrina said accusingly. 

“That was my fault, dear. And might I say that you look so much like your mother. Of course Edward got lucky like that,” Lucifer said. 

“You knew my parents?” Sabrina asked. Somehow, she was taking it the best. It probably had something to do with her weird messiah complex. 

“Edward had to get that dispensation from somewhere, didn't he? I only met your mother a few times, but I knew Edward for quite a while. He was by far my favorite witch leader. Still is, especially compared to that idiot you have now.”

Sabrina actually laughed while the other Spellmans seemed to choke on air. Nick knew they needed to get back on track. 

“I’m sure Sabrina would love to hear stories, but later, Dad. We need to talk to them first,” he insisted. 

“Of course,” Lucifer said. “Nick here recently informed me that you were coerced into signing the Book of the Beast. We tracked down the guilty party. She was posing as a teacher at your mortal school, I believe.”

“Ms. Wardwell? No, she was helping me. She said my father-” Sabrina began. 

“It was a lie. All of it. Lilith, Mother of Demons, was inhabiting your former teachers body. She constantly tried to push you, isolate you. Then finally, she created a situation that would force you to sign. She called on some demons to act the parts that night to scare you. You only signed under duress, which means I refuse the signature,” Lucifer explained. 

“No, my Lord! Sabrina is devout! She-” Zelda began pleading.

“Can speak for herself,” Lucifer said firmly. “I will not accept a coerced signature, be it because of Lilith or anyone else.”

“Of course not, my lord,” Zelda said, bowing her head. Nick almost pitied her. 

“But how did she isolate me? She just helped me with spells,” Sabrina said. 

“She was controlling everything, Sabrina. She even made sure the resurrection failed,” Nick explained. “She wanted to break you away from your friends and family.”

“That means the exorcism, she trapped her own child?” Ambrose asked. 

“Oh, certainly. She is not winning any parenting awards,” Lucifer said, stretching out. “Oh, and the Blackwood fellow. I've talked to him. Not only will he no longer bother you, but quite a few things are changing.”

“He was working with Lilith,” Nick added. “She conjured something to look like, well, your version of Satan and used it to control him. At least since your birthday.”

“Of course it doesn't excuse his actions. You should be receiving a formal apology, along with the new decrees,” Lucifer said. “I hope, Sabrina, that you no longer wish to conjure and bind me.”

Sabrina looked at Nick in fear, while Hilda and Zelda looked appalled. Ambrose found the ground increasingly interesting. 

“Dad knows that it was all the false Dark Lord,” Nick promised her. “Despite initial appearances, he isn't out to scare you.”

“Yes, I merely wanted to ensure the manipulations ended. I can't have my son growing up with cannibals or misogynistic dicks, can I?” Lucifer said. Zelda looked like she was about to faint. 

“So, um, Sir, what happens if I don't sign the book again?” Sabrina asked. 

“Your power will decrease a bit, but it was inflated by Lilith, so it would anyway. Now I understand there was an issue with Edward supposedly signing your name, but it has to be your choice. I suppose that you wouldn't attend the Academy anymore, but most of the claims are greatly exaggerated.”

“Sabrina, your father-” Zelda began but Lucifer cut her off again. 

“Would want you to make your own decision. Especially since it was taken away, twice.”

Nick was holding in laughter. His father would be the one to stop Zelda Spellman in her tracks. It looked like Sabrina was suppressing a grin as well, especially when she caught Nick’s eye. It was one of the first times she looked happy since that night. 

“Nick, would you help me get some tea?” Sabrina asked, gesturing toward the kitchen. Nick refused to look at Lucifer, knowing the grin he would get, and settled for the pat on his back when he got up. Following the platinum blonde witch, Nick found himself in the kind of kitchen he grew up in, surrounded by herbs and tinctures. 

“I’m, uh, sorry about him. Dad gets touchy about free will, and he doesn't know when to stop,” Nick said. 

“Are you kidding? I've never seen Auntie Zee speechless before. It’s hilarious!” Sabrina said, smiling. “So you grew up with Satan?”

“Not exactly. He job isn't exactly the work from home type. I only got to see him on my birthdays. I lived with another witch named Astra. Your dad actually introduced her to my dad, and he protected me,” Nick explained. 

“I feel like this is going to be a dream, maybe demon-induced, that I’m going to wake up from,” Sabrina said. “How is he the Dark Lord? Everything I’ve ever heard growing up was wrong.”

“I don't know if this will help, but he kind of hates that name. I promise this isn't some trick. I went to visit him for my birthday, and he flipped out when I told him about the whole Thirteen and Rider of Death thing. I've never seen him so angry, except maybe earlier when he was dealing with Lilith.”

“You went to visit him? Like in Hell?” she said, only mouthing the last word. Nick smirked and ducked his head. 

“Actually it was the City of Angels,” he replied. “He’s kind of retired and owns a nightclub there.”

Sabrina was puttering around, getting cups and arranging them on a tray. She put the kettle on the stove while he was talking. When she heard the part about the nightclub, she stopped. 

“Now I know this is a joke,” she said. 

“Did the red face not convince you?”

“You’re telling me the Devil owns a nightclub in Los Angeles. Why should I believe that?”

“Well, he did get you out of a questionable agreement. He rolled back the things Blackwood changed from your father’s time. In fact, I don't know how much longer Blackwood will last. And I watched him summon hellhounds with a snap to drag Lilith to the deepest part of Hell earlier, so it is probably in your best interest to agree with him,” Nick said. She was fidgeting with the containers on the tray. 

“Why does he care what happens here?” she asked softly, almost worried. 

“Not to sound arrogant, but there was the whole night where I almost died protecting your mortal. But he also doesn't like people doing things in his name. When I told him all the things that had been happening, especially since your birthday, he decided it needed to be stopped.”

Sabrina stared at him until the kettle whistled. She quickly grabbed it, pouring water into the cups. 

“Does anyone else know? You dated the Weird Sisters,” she asked. 

“No, none of them know. Could you imagine Prudence letting me go if she knew I could connect her to Satan? Your father and Astra were the only ones that knew,” Nick said, offering to take the tray for her. “I would appreciate it if you wouldn't tell them.”

“Your secret is safe with me,” she promised. “As long as you let me ask him about the statue at the Academy.”

Maybe he had found his perfect partner in crime, Nick thought. Lucifer poured something from his flask into the tea, and Ambrose looked intrigued. Zelda was averting her eyes anywhere that wasn't Lucifer. Hilda was chatting amicably about some mutual acquaintance. 

When they finally got ready to leave, Lucifer suggested that Sabrina come visit tomorrow. He promised he had a few pictures of Edward and would answer any questions. Nick tried not to laugh at Zelda immediately agreeing for her niece, along with Lucifer's eye roll. Sabrina had confirmed she would be there, and Nick was glad to get back to his car. 

“You spend time around people like that? Like every day?” Lucifer asked, taking a drink from his flask. 

“They normally don't know who I am. And other than all of the praising of you, it isn't too bad,” Nick said. “Plus, you know Astra isn't like that.”

“So how did your talk with Sabrina go?” Lucifer was staring at him pointedly. 

“It was just a talk. Mostly about you. At least she's become slightly more skeptical of things. She was far too trusting.”

“You care for her. It's obvious. Maybe if you admitted that you aren't immune to love, it could go somewhere,” Lucifer said. 

“Look who's talking,” Nick grumbled. “Pot, kettle. She loves the mortal boy, Dad.”

“You did tell me that admitting things will make it easier, did you not? Pot, kettle,” Lucifer responded. “And maybe she does. If there is one thing I’ve learned in the last few months, it’s that love isn't all it takes.”

The rest of the ride was silent. Lucifer was content to let him think things through on his own. Astra was waiting in the parlor, reading. She wrapped Nick in a hug first, then Lucifer. She herded them into the kitchen to fix something to eat while they told her about their trip. Nick let Lucifer tell the story, which was just as well because he still didn't fully understand the Lilith situation. Apparently her banishment was a bigger deal than Nick realized, because Astra seemed incredibly impressed at Lucifer. The conversation drifted to Nick’s time in Los Angeles, which he was happy to elaborate on with tales of beaches, pianos, and plenty of cake. 

Lucifer escaped after dinner to call Maze, and probably Chloe if he would admit it. Astra sat next to Nick with a mug of tea. He was telling her about his new car when he noticed a soft smile on her face. 

“That’s a lovely ring you have,” she commented when he asked what was going on. 

“Oh, it was Dad’s present for my birthday. First present, anyway,” Nick explained, twisting the ring a bit. 

“It looks quite like his, doesn't it? I remember the first time I met you, such a little baby. You sat in his lap and played with his ring. Even then, you could make it light up.”

“I...you never mentioned it. I didn't realize I showed any signs back then.”

“Nick, you were able to control a star before you could walk. It would be on your dresser and end up in your cot every night. Did that seem like a coincidence?” Astra asked with a chuckle. Nick blushed, able to think back on how he brought that star with him anywhere he could. Or how he summoned hellhounds far easier and with more control than any other witch. “You seem happier.”

“Things were good in Los Angeles. I don't think I’ve ever felt so relaxed,” Nick said. “At least not since my baptism. I just got to be with him and enjoyed it.”

“Nicholas, I love you, but why are you here if that's how you feel?’ she asked, putting a hand on his knee. “The one thing you've always wanted was to have your father around. This is your chance.”

“We had to take care of the demon corrupting the coven. Even if it made me happy, people here would suffer. The council could have selected you for the Feast of Feasts,” Nick said, grasping her hand.

“And you would bring down Blackwood and the entire church if that happened, Nick. I know,” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve said it many times before, but you and Lucifer are alike in so many ways. You love so brightly. And Blackwood is an idiot for not recognizing you for what you are. How he can't see the sheer power you have is beyond me.”

“I believe that idiocy is why Edward surpassed him in the first place,” Lucifer said, entering the room again. He perched himself in a chair, crossing his legs. 

“Edward was much more instinctual,” Astra agreed. “The coven truly lost a great leader when he and Diana passed.”

“Yes, I’m hoping we can ease their daughter's pain a bit tomorrow. After all, Edward took care of Nick.”

* * *

 

Sabrina found herself outside a simple home the next day. She somehow expected Nick to live in an extravagant mansion, especially since he was the son of Satan. Apparently life is full of surprises, she thought, as a gray haired woman smiled and welcomed her into the home. 

“Hello, Sabrina. You look so much like Edward. And Diana, too,” Astra said, guiding her to the kitchen. “Let me get the boys. They are just out back.”

Sabrina nodded, watching the woman head toward the back. She looked out the window, noticing Nick and Lucifer standing with lights in their hands. They weren't flashlights; they had actual balls of light in their hands. Lucifer seemed to be guiding Nick on what to do. They both looked up when Astra called them. They seemed to laugh at something, and Astra came back to the kitchen. 

“Sorry, they got a bit carried away playing with their stars,” Astra said, pouring tea into mugs. 

“Stars?” Sabrina asked. 

“Lucifer decided Nicholas should learn some control over his inherited powers. I wasn't going to have light taking out my sitting room,” the woman said, shaking her head. Sabrina didn't know what to say, taking a seat at the table. A few minutes later, Nick and Lucifer walked in with matching smiles. 

“He didn't even start a fire, Astra. Well, not an uncontrolled one at least!” Lucifer said, beaming. 

“You do know that witches can start fires, Lucifer,” she said. 

“No, this was his Light. He didn't need a spell,” Lucifer said. 

“Your Light?” Sabrina asked. Nick gratefully grabbed a mug from Astra and sat across from Sabrina at the table. 

“Dad’s words, not mine,” Nick said, taking a cookie from the plate on the table. “Just some powers he seems to have passed on. It's no big deal.”

“To hell it's not,” Lucifer said. “If you can do that silently, it won't matter if something stops you from speaking. And any demon is going to recognize the power, and if they know what is good for them, listen to you.”

“So I could walk down the Mines if I need to and stay safe?” Nick asked. Sabrina felt the jovial tone being sucked out of the room instantly. Nick still looked like he was teasing, but it had an edge to it. Lucifer froze, staring directly at Nick. He couldn't seem to find the right words. 

“Nicholas, you remember what happened last time,” Astra said, trying to avert a crisis. 

“I was eight. I think I can handle myself now,” Nick said. 

“You promised,” Lucifer said quietly. Sabrina searched his face, finding hints of anger, shock, and even fear. What scared the Dark Lord, and why had Nick brought it up? 

“Do you normally hold eight year olds to their promises?” Nick asked. Lucifer's jaw twitched. “I’m just saying, if something happens. I could go down and get you. See you at least.”

“No! Because you are never stepping foot in Hell. I told you that then, and I am saying it now. That’s final,” Lucifer said. Astra looked uncomfortable, glancing back and forth from Nick to Lucifer. Sabrina was confused. 

“Oh, you are going to demand things now? How utterly divine,” Nick said, standing up. “I thought you were above that.”

Nick stormed off, and they heard a door slam a minute later. Sabrina bit her lip, wanting to excuse herself, but also desperately wanting to know what was happening. And Nick was her friend, after all. Maybe she should go comfort him? 

“You could have handled that better,” Astra said, pushing Lucifer down to a seat at the table. 

“He knows better. He could have died last time. Almost did. I made the situation quite clear,” Lucifer said. 

“As he said, he was eight! And he is still a child. And I’m sure he had a reason he was provoking you,” she lectured.

“Um, if it’s okay, I’ll go talk to him,” Sabrina offered. “I don't completely understand what is going on, but it might be good to talk to someone who isn't his parent.”

“That's a lovely idea, dear. I need to have a talk with Lucifer, anyway,” Astra said, giving her directions to Nick’s room. Sabrina knocked on the door, and when there was no response, she opened it. 

“Dad, not right-Oh, Sabrina. Sorry about that,” he said. Nick was reclined on his bed with one arm behind him and the other fiddling with a ball of light. He was making it levitate. Everytime he twitched his fingers, it would go up and down. Sabrina closed the door and moved to the chair at the desk. She looked around, seeing spellbooks in many languages. The possibly more striking aspect of his room were the constellations painted on the ceiling. It was like something she would expect from a little boy, but everything still seemed elegant.

“You don't need to apologize,” Sabrina said. “But if you want to talk about it, I’m here.”

Nick was silent. He would glance at her before returning attention to the ball of light in front of him. She realized that must be a star. The Nick she knew was always so helpful, ready to do what she needed. He’d went off to protect Harvey, no questions asked. The Nick reclining on the bed looked angry and maybe a little scared. 

“Did I ever tell you what exactly happened with Tommy, after we brought him back?” Sabrina asked, deciding maybe she could help. “Everyone told me not to do it. Ambrose, my Aunt Hilda. I didn't dare ask Aunt Zelda. But I went to you all, sure I could do it. Everything went wrong. Zelda found out, and she wanted me to go…take care of him immediately. I refused, because I found out he was in limbo and thought I could fix it.”

“Lilith interfered. I don't know if it would have worked otherwise, but she made sure it didn't,” Nick said quietly. 

“I know, now. But then, well, I was sure I could fix it. Then the Soul Eater got him, right at the portal. Aunt Zelda promised not to help, and no one else would. So I went to their house, but Harvey insisted he be the one to do it. He killed his own brother, or the body at least. He was heartbroken.”

“So were you. I remember you leaving,” he said. 

“Yeah, I cried the whole way home. You know who was waiting for me? Aunt Zelda.”

“Is there a point to this story?” 

“Yes, Nicholas. I made mistakes, horrible, life-changing mistakes. I was sure my family was done with me. I said things, well, things I never should have to my aunts. But they were the first ones there for me when I needed them,” Sabrina said. “I don't know exactly what is going on with you and your Dad, but I’m sure he will be there for you.”

“That’s just it, Sabrina,” Nick said, sitting up. “I’ve grown up mostly without him. He was in Hell, except for my birthdays. I watched him get dragged away, and as much as they all promise that won't happen, I can't trust it. If he goes back, I want to go, too.”

“Would you really give everything up here, just to be with your dad?” Sabrina asked. Her voice wasn't skeptical, rather it was full of understanding. She would give nearly anything to be with her parents again.

“Yeah, I would,” Nick said, gazing into the little star in his hand. He tried to ignore that there could be another meaning there, other than Hell. 

“I’m sure he has a reason for not wanting you there. It is Hell, after all. He doesn't seem to want to be there. But you should tell him. Preferably with less yelling, because it makes you say things you regret.”

“Maybe saying he was like his father was a bit much,” Nick admitted, ashamed. If there was one thing he’d learned recently, it was how messed up that relationship was. “It just feels like he doesn't want me, sometimes. He says that isn't it, over and over. He wants me to move to LA. But if he has to go back, after I uproot my life? I can't handle that.”

“Wait, you might be leaving?” Sabrina asked. 

“You and Cassius would probably be the only ones to notice,” Nick commented with a wry smile. “The Church of Night isn't my coven, not the same way it is yours. I was raised in it, but my father obviously isn't a witch, and my mother, well, she wasn't attached to this one. She wasn't...anyway, I’m only here because of your father. He was the only one my dad trusted.”

“I never knew. I always assumed you, well, everything seems so natural.”

“I’m a good student. Even if they don't know it, I’m the son of their deity. Things come naturally.”

“Do you want to move?” Sabrina asked.

“I don't know. I want to be with him. I was only supposed to be there a week, and I stretched that to two. Honestly? I enjoyed every second. I grew up here. I've hardly finished the Academy. How do I just give that up?” Nick asked, twirling the little star around his fingers. 

“I think it is something only you can decide,” Sabrina said, moving to sit next to him. She put a hand on his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze. “But I have to ask. Did you maybe say that so that he would get angry? Maybe retract the offer? Then you wouldn't have to decide.”

Nick glanced at her before staring at the star again. Sabrina might be more right than he was willing to admit. He felt guilty over what he said as he thought about it. It was like something was clawing at his gut, repeating the words over and over. Seeing the look on his father’s face as he spit out “divine.” 

“I’m an asshole,” Nick said, rubbing his hands over his face. Sabrina put an arm around him. 

“He’ll forgive you. Just like my Aunt Zelda forgave me. But take it from me, admit why you did it and apologize. I wanted to hurt her because she wasn't helping me with Tommy. She was saying too many things that scared me, so I said the one thing that would stop her, even if it hurt.”

“When did you get so wise?” he asked, smiling down at her. 

“Let’s just say that between making my ex kill his brother, signing my life away, and realizing it was all because of a demon I learned to actually think things through,” Sabrina said. “Are you ready to go back in there?”

Nick nodded, putting his star on the bedside table. He took a deep breath before opening the door, holding his arm out for Sabrina to go first. They found Astra sitting at the head of the table and Lucifer on one side. She had her hand over his. Nick was staring down at the floor when he cautiously took the seat next to Lucifer. Sabrina carefully sat across from him, considering if she should squeeze his hand in encouragement or not. 

“Dad, I, um, I need to say sorry. I never should have compared you to…I was confused and scared, and I was trying to sabotage myself,” Nick said. He was staring firmly at his own folded hands, so he missed the shock and worry that flickered over Lucifer's face. 

“Son, what are you talking about?” Lucifer asked, pulling his hands away from Astra and settling an arm on the back of Nick’s chair. 

“I’m scared, Dad. Scared that you'll be dragged back to Hell, scared of leaving everything here, and scared you don't actually want me in Los Angeles.”

“Nick, of course I want you in Los Angeles. You being there the last two weeks has been the highlight since I moved there. I didn't want to pressure you, Linda said not to, so I stopped asking,” Lucifer said. “And no one can drag me back to Hell. Even if I end up there for some reason, I will come back. For you.”

“I think I know that, somewhere, but part of me is still worried. Even so, what I said is unacceptable. I truly am sorry, Dad.”

“Son, do you know who I am? I was more worried that you somehow never insulted me out of anger before now,” Lucifer said, eyes slightly wet. “You are my son, and nothing will ever change that.”

“How can you forgive me?” Nick ask, finally meeting Lucifer's eyes. 

“I don't understand how you can he so brilliant and so utterly stupid at the same time,” Lucifer teased, repeating Nick’s own words back to him, finally getting the boy to crack a smile. “Would it not be a bit hypocritical if I couldn't forgive you for a little comment when you are scared? I Rebelled, with a capital r, against my father because I was confused. Nick, I will always forgive you.”

If there was one thing Nick knew, it was that his father doesn't lie. It almost hit him like a ton of bricks, that maybe he should have realized Lucifer wasn't lying about enjoying their time together or wanting him to move. Lucifer moved his hand to Nick’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug. Nick would never admit how comfortable and relieved the contact made him feel. 

“Now, boys, we shouldn't keep young Sabrina waiting any longer for the whole reason she is here,” Astra said, picking up a stack of photos from the table and handing them to the girl. Nick used the distraction to subtly wipe his eyes as Lucifer moved back to focus on Sabrina. 

They spent the better part of the afternoon talking about Edward. Lucifer was happy to tell Sabrina stories from the surprisingly long time that he knew him. Astra had a few pictures of Edward with her as well as Nick when he was little. Lucifer was in the middle of a surprisingly tame story when Astra decided to make a late lunch. She gave Nick a pointed look, and he followed to help her. 

“Do you have something you want to talk about?” Astra asked, chopping vegetables. Nick bowed his head, ashamed again. Apologizing to Lucifer had been one thing, but his father understood anger at a parent too well. Astra, on the other hand, would make sure he fully explained and wouldn’t do it again. Or she would try her damned best. 

“I need to apologize to you, too,” Nick said. “I know that was completely inappropriate, especially storming off with a guest.”

“Nicholas, do you really think that’s what I’m concerned about? I know Lucifer wants you to come stay with him. I know it’s the one thing you’ve always wanted. I want to make sure I am not the reason you are trying to push him away,” she said, never taking her eyes off the food. Nick wondered how she could dissect his problems so easily.

“I just...I’ve never had this chance. It was always some dream that didn’t seem like it would be real. Now he’s flying in, taking care of the bad guys, and I don’t know where it leaves me. You’re my parent, too. I can’t just leave you,” Nick said.

“Honey, I think we both know you’re not going to just leave me. But he’s your dad. I have had you for many wonderful years. I can’t begrudge him for wanting the same, or you. You can always come back here. Don’t forget that you’re a witch, love.”

“Teleporting is a lot easier and less flashy than a private jet,” Nick joked. 

“You know he just wanted to spend more time with you, don’t you? Nicky, you have to have realized why he drove everywhere for your birthdays. He is not exactly subtle. He will always take the longer route, the non-magical route, if it means you can do the same thing and bond.”

Nick realized she was right and felt like an idiot for never realizing it. Apparently today was his day to feel as low as possible. How had he never noticed Lucifer would do anything for an excuse to spend time with him? Even in LA, he took the entire time off from his work with the police to spend time with Nick. He was content to do anything from just reading together to showing Nick some apparently brilliant television show called  _ Bones _ . They went to the beach, Griffith Observatory, and to see the LA Philharmonic. Now it seemed painfully obvious that he booked the flight as a way to extend their time together, especially with Nick possibly staying in Greendale. 

“I really am a terrible son, aren't I? I don't listen, I say hurtful things, and I can't decide on the one thing I always wanted,” Nick said. Astra put down her utensils and hugged him. 

“Love, you are a wonderful son. Sometimes our own minds can be our worst enemy. You need some time to examine yours to figure out why you are stopping yourself.”

“How do you always know what to say?” Nick asked, squeezing her before letting go. 

“I have far more experience than you, child. That’s how I knew Lucifer is as nervous of your answer as you are to give it,” she replied, patting his cheek.

“Why is he nervous?”

“Coming here for a few days a year is one thing, but being a father full-time? Do you think he feels confident in that, given his history? It hurts to admit how much he wants it, but he is also sure he will mess it up. Like father, like son,” she said, finishing the meal. “If you don't both get out of your heads, I’m going to have to take some dramatic action.”

Nick helped her carry the food back to the table. Sabrina was listening happily to another story Lucifer told her. Nick decided they could talk later. Of course Astra was right. She always was, wasn't she? It was almost painfully obvious now, with what Chloe had said, what Astra said, and observing Lucifer. His hands were twitching, an all too familiar sign of nervousness. He always had an air of easy confidence. Nick may not have been with him too often, but he could recognize this well enough. After all, he had inherited quite a few of the nervous ticks. By the time Sabrina left, Nick decided what he needed to say.

* * *

 

It seemed like Nick and Lucifer always ended up star gazing in Astra’s backyard. Persephone was perched on a nearby tree, eyes alert for threats. Nick knew he needed discuss what Astra had mentioned earlier, but he wasn't sure how to start. 

“If you think any louder, your brain is going to explode,” Lucifer commented. They were both stretched out together on a blanket. It felt so much like years in the past, but things had changed irrevocably. 

“We need to talk,” Nick began. He was nervously twisting his ring, unsure what to say. “Dad, I love you. I have always wanted to live with you.”

“Nick, I never wanted to put this pressure on you,” Lucifer said. 

“No, it isn't you. The last two weeks were amazing.”

“You sound like you’re breaking up with me,” Lucifer said, trying to make a joke to cover up the weight pressing on his chest. He wouldn't let his son know how much he was hurting. This was always going to happen. When did he think he could be a decent father? What flight of fancy let him entertain the idea? 

“Dad, you don't have to make jokes to cover up that you’re upset. Maybe you should listen to me first. Being in LA was amazing. I can't leave Astra, or even my friends. Not completely. So I have a plan,” Nick said. 

“You always do,” Lucifer said, slightly proud. 

“What if I split time? Still attend the Academy, but only part-time? Kind of like Sabrina is now. And I’ll still spend some time with Astra. But I want to live with you. If that would still be okay,” Nick said. Persephone cooed softly, trying to comfort him from the obvious unease. 

“Nicholas, Nick, I would love nothing more than that,” Lucifer said, the weight suddenly disappearing. He could breathe again. Tearing his eyes away from the sky, he looked over to see a small grin on his son’s face. “I would be honored. There are extra rooms in the penthouse, or we can look at some other properties. Then you would have room to practice magic or anything else.”

“I’m not going to ask you to leave your penthouse, Dad. You don't need to change anything.”

“It’s your home, too. I never…well, Los Angeles was the first home I really had. I want it to be one for you, too,” Lucifer admitted. Nick didn't realize his ring was glowing until Lucifer chuckled. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Nick quickly dropped his hands away so he wasn't unconsciously channeling power anymore. “At least you didn't try to convince any angels to fly into a star because they annoyed you.”

“Did you really?” Nick asked, smiling. Lucifer felt better just at the sight. 

“Gabriel is bloody annoying,” Lucifer said with a hum. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come flail over Lucifer or CAOS, you can find me on tumblr @khediras.


End file.
